


Grandma's Past

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Na - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabbled, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Red writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Small Drabble based on a tumblr prompt that does not meet the prompt/ a small practice of writing looking in the eyes of a girl visiting her grandmothers house recently after she passed.





	Grandma's Past

Red~

She sighed as she opened the front door. Her grandmothers house was always full of such fond memories. Rather it was baking pies, learning how to knit, or playing scrabble, she'd always have a grand time. 

The door creaked as the hallway made itself shown. The wood floors still clean and put together, and the walls still filled with pictures. Too the right was the kitchen. A plate of cookies was still in the glass-covered stand on the island. She went over, the door slamming shut behind her.

Her fingers lightly danced on the glass handle. She missed her. The house always smelled like baked goods and vanilla. It was a small comfort, but a comfort none the less.

She shook her head and made her way back too the hall and up the stairs. Another hallway to go through and stairs to pull down. She rubbed her eyes, 'should have gotten some coffee or something before this.'

Pulling down the stairs proved to be easy enough. The attic had quite a bit of dust in it though, resulting in a small cloud hitting her face. She coughed a bit before making her way up the stairs.

The attic was large and filled too the brim. In one corner appeared to be furniture for practically a whole other house. It ranged from bedroom suits, to bathrooms, to living rooms, and kitchens. It was surprising that it could all fit in the space it was in. The rest seemed to be set up like an old fashioned parlor, with boxes everywhere.

There were a few older couches and chairs surrounding a coffee table. Beside them was a pool table, enough space between them to have room to play. A old record player sat in the corner, and against the wall sat a few racks, filled to the brim with old fashioned clothing. The boxes of course were placed everywhere. All over the pool table, in the seats, on the tables, even a small path was made out of them.

She groaned, this was going to be one hell of a lot of work.


End file.
